


Getting Over The Hurdle:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: BA & Face Love Stories Series: [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Playing, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bars and Pubs, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Flogging, Friendship, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Tragedy, Trauma, Voyeur BA Baracus, Voyeur Connie Falsetti, Voyeur Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Voyeurism, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: BA & Face are a couple now, they cofessed their feelings, but Face is afraid to go to the next level with his lover, so BA had an idea, He called their good friend & fuck buddy, Connie Falsetti, who has experience in kinky sex, to help them out, Will Face conquer  his fears, or not?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over The Hurdle:

*Summary: BA & Face are a couple now, they cofessed their feelings, but Face is afraid to go to the next level with his lover, so BA had an idea, He called their good friend & fuck buddy, Connie Falsetti, who has experience in kinky sex, to help them out, Will Face conquer  his fears, or not?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!!*

 

Bosco "BA" Baracus, & Templeton "Face/Faceman Peck were on their way to see a good friend of theirs & fuck buddy, named Connie Falsetti, who helps couples overcome their fears of sex, & get them on track to go on to the next steps of their relationships, She was concerned to hear from them, she has not have heard from them, since they got pardoned, but glad that they called, she promised that they would complete privacy, when they come to visit.

 

The Team Mechanic saw that his lover was a little bit nervous about the visit/session, & he said, as he held his hand, & wouldn't let go, "It's gonna be okay, Babe, We trust Connie, We went to her before, Just to destress, She is gonna help us with our problem, & we can get back on track with our relationship", "I know, I trust her, & love her, But I am so ashamed of what happened, I just want to be over with, I hate feeling like this, & living like this, cause it's not fair to us, or you, BA", The Handsome Conman said with a sigh. BA made sure that he had his lover's attention, & said, "Faceman, We are gonna do this, on your terms, & made sure that you are comfortable with it, There is no rush", The Blond felt relief about that, & just maybe he could put that last mission out of his mind, & to rest, where it belongs.

 

Connie in the meantime, was getting herself ready for the evening ahead, she put on the sexiest outfit, she could find in her closet, & she dolled herself up, making sure that she was attractive enough, she knew something had happened on their last mission, The Beautiful Woman is determined to make sure that her friends will be okay, & their relationship will remain as strong, as always. Plus, She knew BA & Face are good together, & she is gonna help them remain that way, til the day that they die, & leave the planet together.

 

BA & Face entered the well known bar, that they frequent at, **_"Lucky Day"_** , & since they are friends of Connie, They were seated immediately, & they waited til she arrived, BA ordered their usual beers, & he said encouragingly, "Temp, It's okay to let go & let loose once in awhile, Just relax, Like I promised you, Everything is gonna be okay". Face said with a nod, "Yeah, I know, It will be, You are right, I just can't get the last month out of my mind", BA felt like his heart is gonna break, "Don't wory, We will solve that problem, & we can get back to our lives again", Face said, "I like the sound of that plan", & he kissed BA on his sweet & plump lips.

 

Connie made her usual entrance, Everyone stared, as she came in, cause she was that beautiful, & she knew it, & doesn't have to flaunt it, She spotted her friends/sometimes lovers, & waved, they returned the gesture, & Face held out a chair for her, She smiled, & said, "You are such a gentleman, Like I always remembered", & then he made sure that she was comfortable, & ordered  her usual drink, before he returned to his own seat, & without pleasantries, she asked, "What happened on your last mission, before you got pardoned", BA looked towards to his lover, Face nodded, & gave his approval, The Big Man began his story, & he knew that Connie would be pissed by the time, he finishes it.

 

"Well, It began a month ago, obivous, We were almost done serving Stockwell, when he announced one more mission, & of course, we took it, It was to stop a serial rape & killing at a local gay bar, Naturally, Face volunteered for it, & was doing very well undercover, til somehow a past scumbag, we tangled with, revealed to our guy, that Face was A-Team, & then it went to hell & a handbasket...", He was cut off by Face shivered, as a response. BA comforted him, & then went on with the story, "This guy was dangerous, Especially of his speciality of sex, & killings, When we found Face, He was bent over a table, & the guy was just pummeling into him, Of course, I tossed him off, & beat the shit out of him, Murdock & Frankie covered with me with their rifles, & Hannibal had a gun to his dick, & warning him, If he so much touches Faceman again, He would shoot off, & we dropped him off gift wrapped to the police, & when Stockwell heard about what happened, He pushed our pardons forward, Ever since then, we are all trying to heal from that particular mission", BA finished up the story, & took a drink of his beer.

 

"I would rip it off with pilers", The Owner said, as she looked at Face, & had concern written on her face, & asked the conman, "Are you okay, Sweetie ?", Face smiled, & said, "Yeah, I am fine", he gave her hand a squeeze, & then he was trying to focus on what's going around him, but it's a little difficult. Connie decided to be the first one to make the first move, "Do you trust us ?", Face said without hesitation, "With my life", She indicated to a room in the back, "Come on, Let's get to work", & she led Face & BA by the hands, & she plopped him in a chair, & she had a smirk on her face, & said to herself thinking, " **Now the fun can begin",** BA  & she nodded at each other, & started to carry out her plan. BA was kissing along his neck, & Connie was working on stripping him out of his shirt, & making him feel better, & good. She was treating this, like it was a teaching lesson.

 

"First time, You do delicated kisses, & make sure that it is pleasurable for him," she showed by example, & then she did the side of his neck, which Face lets out a pleasurable whimper, & then kisses her way down, & then she starts to rub her hands up & down his muscular chest, & saying this, as she does this, "Also, Make sure that you make him feel comfortable, Cause once he is, You  are too, & your fun won't be ruined", she flicked a nipple, "Never forget to include the nipples", & she went to use her skill, she plucks, teases, licks, & nips at each of them, BA was so turn on by his partner making unintelligible sounds, He placed sinful kiss from his shoulders down, & then massages him, so he doesn't feel so tense, when they do the act of lovemaking, & Face is starting to relax, which makes them both very happy people indeed.

 

Connie got off of him, gave one more sweet kiss, & she nodded to BA, who was playing with his chest, nipples, & etc. She put on some erotic music, & started a strip show, it was her speciality to do a strip tease, & both BA, & Face naturally got hard, by watching her strip, & pleasure herself, once she was done, She had her clothes all over the room, & she was ready to play. "Come on, _**Baby,**_ Don't be shy, It's only us here", she said seductively, as she,  & BA strips him of his boxers, & jeans. They spread his legs wide, & they took turns bring him pleasure & getting him off into total relaxation, Face groaned, as he was being teased, "Please, Don't tease me, Let me have some relief", BA said with a smile, "Sucker, We aren't even done with you yet", Connie said with an evil smile, & gleam in her eyes, "Not by a long shot", & then pushed him on to the bed, & began the next step of their plan.

 

BA ties him up, & the conman trusts in what they are doing, while Connie blindfolds him, & says this to him, "Let your voice out, we want to hear it, We are here, & we won't ever let you go, You **_are_** safe with us, Got it ?", Face cleared his throat, & nodded his head, & said, "Got it", Connie said, "Good," & she looked at BA, & said with a smile, "Let's begin, shall we ?", & they went on to fuck him senseless, & he was squirming around, & he panted, when BA teased his slit with his tongue, he lost it, & said exclaiming, "Ohhhh, Shit !", They really worked him into a frenzy, that he orgasmed so hard, that he had to come down from such an orgasmic bliss, & he had a smile on his face, & BA was relieved, & a little bit emotional, cause it looks like he was getting his lover back.

 

He was a mess, as soon as they resumed their administrations on him, & he was practically sobbing out for more, & he knew that they wouldn't deny him a thing, He was taking everything well, BA held him up by his ass, & Connie strapped on a dildo, & explained to the whimpering conman, "I know sex toys aren't pleasant for you, But I am gonna reintroduce them to you, as they are covered in lube, okay", Face nodded, & said, "Okay, I trust you completely, Connie got herself into position, & she thrusted into him easily, & moved around for a bit, so Face could get use to the feeling, & get pleasured at the same time, BA held him by hand, & pleasured himself, his moans were getting his other lovers very hot & bothered.

 

"What do you want, Baby ?", she asks breathlessly, as she looks over at BA, As the mechanic was stroking his dick into hardness, he had a predatory smile, & said seductively, "Mmmm, **_Slut_** , I want you to fuck & rock that sweet little ass of his, bite it, & then nibble on his balls, I want to spank his ass, as the finale, Got it?", she nodded, & said, seductively, "Yes, _**Big Daddy**_ " & circled the tip of his penis, deliberately driving him crazy, The Mechanic muttered after composing himself, "Goddamn Tease", & he resumed pleasuring himself.

 

Face was flushed, & panting, after Connie fucks him raw, & dirty, Then she resumes, til he screams out his pleasure, & orgasms. She bites each asscheek, & fucks it harder, Then she smacks it, & nibbles on his cock, & balls, like it was a feast in front of him. She releases him, & takes the blindfold off, & helps him get feeling back into his arms. The Sexy Owner asks him, & leaves love bites along the way, as she bites into the skin, "What do you want to see, **_Baby_** ?", sbe cooes seductively.

 

"I want to erotically torture him, especially his cock, I want to hear him, Also I want to you to taste his essence, & then kiss him, & caress him, Make him scream hard, okay ?". She nodded, & she went to work on the large mechanic. Face lazily strokes himself, as he watches his lovers pleasures him. In no time flat, BA was screaming out his pleasure, & orgasmed hard. Then, they fucked, as the finale, til Face was able to move. Face felt confident enough, & began to work on BA, It was like they were back in their bedroom, Connie got off, just watching two guys going at it, & then orgasmed, Connie didn't even have to say a word, As, BA & Face fucks her.

 

She never that her body, & nipples could be so sensitive, as she watched the hunks enjoying themselves. Then, She changed positions, & they were all fucking, til they were spent. Face was definitely passed out, & BA looked over at her, & mouthed, "Thank you", she nodded, & she whispered, "I got to get back out there, Feel free to relax a little bit longer, before you wash up", BA thanked her gratefully, she picked up her dirty clothes, & picked a new outfit to wear, quickly showered, & out the door, BA looked at his lover, & whispered, "I love you", He snuggled him closer to him, & settled back into sleep, & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber, & dreMiaming of their perfect & beautiful future.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
